1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to routing requests from a plurality of connected clients to a plurality of connected servers, and in particular the monitoring of connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many situations arise in which a very large number of clients, possibly browsing the Internet, require access to a particular data source, such as a highly popular website. In order to serve data to many clients of this type, it is known to make the data available from many backend servers acting as a collection, with traffic management systems being used to even out loading in an attempt to optimise the available functionality.
Given the large number of requests received by a popular data source, it is possible that a proportion of the received requests will contain malicious code, or are requesting data that does not exist. This may cause the backend servers to fail, or spend time processing meaningless requests. A problem is encountered when an engineer wishes to inspect the requests that have caused errors or slow-downs. The high incoming request rate means that by the time the error has been noticed, the offending requests will have been serviced and detailed records of them removed.